


The Secrets In Their Eyes

by Akitoakiyamaz



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitoakiyamaz/pseuds/Akitoakiyamaz
Summary: Okay so in the tags I only mention certain characters, these characters will be mentioned or will appear later so if your favourite character doesn't appear I don't like to be murdered.Oh and Himiko is murdered by Korekiyo instead of Tenko in this for purpose





	1. Locked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in the tags I only mention certain characters, these characters will be mentioned or will appear later so if your favourite character doesn't appear I don't like to be murdered. 
> 
> Oh and Himiko is murdered by Korekiyo instead of Tenko in this for purpose

Tenko Chabashira sat by her window and watched over the busy city she had begged to see for years. She dragge her finger across the window, the fog from her cold breathe vanishing behind.

The girl stopped and looked away, resisting the falling rain that would calm her at these times where she thought about the murders in the game. 

The pianist swinging only for a moment as the top slammed close, regret fading from her dead eyes as the shot put ball rolled from her palm and down the vent.

Tenko swept her shoes to the bedroom door with her foot as her eyes darted to the wall. She sniffed and slammed the door behind her.

\--

The girl rushed downtown as her long hair followed. It was in a thin ponytail unlike the braids that normally accompanied her no matter how much she hated it.

But she didn't want to be noticed, and pulled her hood above her head to secure it from the light rain.

And eventually she stopped running. All because of that one girl in the distance. Blonde. Good, confident stance.

But she was dead. That wasn't her. 

Tenko tucked in her hair into her hood and pulled herself into the tea leaf shop that hid in place of the alleyway.

\--

Walking back to her apartment she thought about everyone who died and then the last two.

That degenerate, Saihara, and the assassin Harukawa. They vanished in the rain once they left Team Danaganronpa Headquarters.

Harukawa went straight, Saihara went left and Tenko went right. And never saw them again.

Tenko clicked her tongue before falling forward. There was a shocked yell from behind her and Tenko turned on her heels. The girl she saw before stood in front of her, her hands on her chest.

The former ultimate opened her mouth but was silenced when the girl ran past her. In the distance, she swore she heard 'Sorry about Yumeno-san.'

Tenko pulled her jacket forward and ran back.

\--

Tenko sat at her window again, pulling her hair close as she tied her hair together in her weird braids. She saw people laughing and holding hands and felt lonely as she fell back onto her bed. 

The small red headed girl holding back a yawn before ending up dead. That memory.. Was the worst.

She hated it, and it always haunted her at dusk.

\--

Awake by a knock. 

The post?

No, it was Wednesday, that part of the community showed up on Thursday.

Tenko threw herself to her feet, her hair was slightly neat due to her late actions. The girl walked to the door and opened it slightly, the neat hallway empty until the girl she ran into yesterday came from the right.

The same direction she took ages ago.

"You're Tenko, then?" The girl looked at the braids. Tenko felt a shudder rain on her, almost as hard as it was outside.

"Ah.. Tenko has been found by Kaede's.." The word came to mind, "twin?"

"What?" The girl asked in wild surprise before something clicked in her eyes, "Oh! Her twin. Yes I am."

Tenko opened the door a bit more to see her holding an umbrella, it was wet. "You're aloud in."

\--

They found a place to sit down. Tenko found it weird that when she asked the girl for her name he began thinking. But that's okay. She's probably still stunned.

They sat on the floor around the coffee table, because that's what Tenko did sometimes.

"Kirei," Tenko began, her throat tight, "How did you find Tenko?" Kirei was asked to be called by her birth name, as if being considerate of Tenko's memories. That didn't help.

Kirei looked up, biting her lip. "I saw you run home? I can see things well."

Tenko stayed quiet, blinking. "What would you want with Tenko though?"

"You were in my sister's killing game! I know who you are and I know you're- Well.." Kirei gulped, "I would think you're alone. I don't see the other people."

"Tenko would never live with them, especially not with a degenerate male," the girl snapped and regretted it imediantly. Her mouth gaped and Kirei smiled sadly.

"I get it."

Tenko wished she didn't as the girl stood up. She lifted her head and smiled at Tenko. "However I've been looking for the other survivors, and I'd consider your help."

"Tenko would think it's bad to find them again," The girl said with hesitation, and she tended before relaxing again. "However, Tenko will help, because you seem like Kaede and Kaede would get us all to help."

"She would, wouldn't she?" Kirei pressed a false smile of sadness, or so Tenko thought until she realised she shouldn't doubt the girl, and nodded. Kirei slid a piece of paper across the table and let herself out.

Tenko got up and left it sitting there.

Then returned later and saved the number to her phone.

\--

Tenko longed to sit at her window, where the rain eased but the clouds still drifted, but instead sat behind her couch and sipped on tea she made with her tea leaves. 

Her leg stuck out and she looked out the big sliding door. On her balcony rail the birds dried themselves. They enjoyed themselves. 

And Tenko sat inside, locked away. Locked away from the outside, where she would have to return to get more food and tea leaves. Locked away from socialising. 

And she didn't want to admit this, but, she was locked away from helping Kirei, a person she had just met.

But only for now.


	2. Sprinting Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, the ultimate assassin wobbled on her toes

Tenko got up and took in the advertisements she got from the postie. A woman this time. That was good.

The girl sat on a balcony chair outside, leaving the door open to catch the spirits of the rain. Something she believed in ever since she left the game. 

In her right hand, the tea, on the table, the unopened advertisements, and in her left hand was an open conversation on her phone with Kirei. An early message was sent, later than the time she sat awake.

_Kirei (7:00am): Tenko, your time please?_

_Tenko (8:30am): What do you need?_

_Kirei (8:32am): Okay, so I may be wrong but someone claimed they had found where Harukawa stayed. But it's dangerous._

_Tenko (8:40am): Alright, but can you come here? Tenko hates leaving._

_Kirei (8:41am): On my way._

\--

Tenko was on a second cup of tea as Kirei walked through the door after they greeted. Both of them returned to Tenko's balcony.

"We might have to take a few buses until we walk, because they don't go over there," Kirei mentioned as Tenko slid her a cup painted in cherry blossoms. Something she found in the rubble that was painted by the ultimate artist herself.

Kirei said nothing as she frowned at the cup before taking it and sipping from it. "A train or two."

"Ah."

"I've prepared," Kirei said quickly, pointing her toe to her bag that had music notes on it. She must've liked Kaede's music.

Tenko nodded and looked behind her, into her house as a new light shower began again. Both of them stepped inside.

"Oh, and Tenko? Wear a single. You won't get noticed."

\--

Tenko was wearing a raincoat over a long-sleeved shirt, and wore shorts that just reached above her long socks. She wore sandals as shoes, unlike Kirei, who wore basic slip ons. 

Tenko also has her own bag that sat at her hip, and in it was her packet of tea leaves, despite it being a stupid thing and her pink choker with a bell that she wore in the game.

She ended up ditching the bag and wore the choker instead as they ran down the stairs and out onto the raining street.

\--

Kirei stopped Tenko as she began to crouch behind a bus seat. "They're not going to pay attention to you."

But they did. Many people stopped and stared at the back of the bus, where the two sat. 

"Degenerate-" Tenko was cut off by the amount of people straining to look at her now. Kirei opened her bag and looked at her phone. 

"Here please."

\--

And here comes the running. It wasn't raining here but it wasn't light, it was dark compared to the apartment where Tenko curled up.

Kirei's feet lifted strongly. If Kaede had a twin it was defiantly Kirei Akamatsu. Tenko was forced to be slow so she could follow. 

Kirei stopped around the corner. A shadow glared at them. It was round but it was a human if Tenko ever saw one. 

However, when she took off her hood and when Kirei walked towards it, it sprinted away. Almost like an assassin.

\--

They never found the shadow again. Tenko slid down against the wall and looked into the sky. She could barely see her apartment building anymore. 

"Distant, huh?" Kirei said as she slid down beside her, her phone in her hand, "don't worry, this is it. Almost finished."

Tenko stayed quiet. That's what repeated in her mind before they left. 

_"I promise," the detective mumbled. Tenko turned her head with a huff. What a degenerate._

Then suddenly something moved in the shadows, red eyes squinted. And without warning it shot up and slammed Kirei to the wall. It wasn't as professional as Tenko thought it would be.

This was thought after a bit of staring.

After all, the ultimate assassin wobbled on her toes. Maki would never do that when her hands closed around his neck when her talent was revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirei: Oof


	3. Dont Mind The Patterns

"Harukawa-san!" Tenko exclaimed. The girl instantly backed away, letting Kirei fall, slightly stunned.

"Get out of here," The girl said sharply, her red eyes giving off a deadly look. Tenko stood unfazed as she walked towards Maki.

The assassin crossed her legs over as she began walking away, but Kirei stood behind her. "Tenko won't injure you, you can't even injure me so what's the point thinking she can stop you?"

Maki twisted around and hit Kirei. Tenko grabbed her free arm and as their gazes met, Maki drooped. "What happened to 'We will never meet again'?" The girl demanded.

Tenko closed her eyes and opened them in her own time. "Kirei can explain."

"You're stupid," Maki sighed, her voice as cold as it ever was. "Is that a cover name for Kaede?" Her head turned instantly and it looked as if she had injured it as she gave a frozen reaction.

Kirei said nothing, her eyes squinting. "My sister is dead along with everyone else in your game!"

"Tsumugi is a liar," Maki breathed slowly, "she lied about everything."

"Not the backstories," Tenko said quickly, stepping between them. "Tenko would know you can't disagree, look at where we are standing!" She threw her finger to the gate of an orphanage. Maki said nothing, closing her eyes.

"Maki, we have found you," Kirei said silently, "and now we need you to come back."

Maki hesitated before sighing. "We?"

"Only Tenko and Kirei," Tenko promised, stepping out from inbetween the girls. "And Tenko has rooms in her apartment."

"Good, because I can't keep sneaking in and out at night here," The former assassin sighed, her shoulders falling.

Kirei smiled and held out her hand before flinching as Maki kicked it out of place.

\--

Back on the bus. Back at the back. Maki hid in Tenko's raincoat, her hair forced out as she fiddled with her red scrunchies. She then looked at Tenko's choker.

"They gave Tenko it because she refused to give it to them the next day, and Tenko guesses the same happened with you."

Maki nodded silently and ignored the returning bus stares as it stopped. She then followed Kirei and Tenko off of the bus.

\--

Tenko ran down the street and up the stairs back to her door. She almost knocked it open, panting. Kirei walked in and turned to the girl. "Why are you rushing? It's fine, see?"

"Tenko hasn't left for that long," Tenko murmurs as Maki slides through the gap beside her. Her red eyes became dull.

"Ah, Tenko knows it's like.."

"... Shut up," Maki hissed. Tenko looked away as Kirei glared back at the slightly smaller girl.

"Tenko can show the room now," the girl took Maki's hand and pulled her towards a door near her bedroom one. She pushed the door open and inside were four single beds.

Maki said nothing as she blankly stared at the room. "Like the orphanage."

"Tenko," Kirei tapped the aikido master's shoulder, and they both left Maki to her own devices as they went to the balcony.

\--

Tea was shown again. Tenko sat on the stone floor of the balcony leaning against the small glass wall that held the rail. Kirei sat on a chair and once Maki joined them she leaned in a corner.

"Tenko, can I make a request to stay here?"

Kirei's question took Tenko by surprise. She hesitated as Maki placed both hands on her cup, hiding her face as she drank from it.

"Of course.. But don't you have an area you live in?"

"Yeah, but I'm a jumper," Kirei said, her eyes shining as if a new secret was let in then was locked away. Maki snorted.

"Great, then you may stay, if you don't mind Tenko tracing patterns loudly on her window when it rains."

Kirei shrugged and sat beside Tenko, smiling as she beckoned Maki to sit on her other side.

Eventually they finished and Maki an Kirei fell asleep, but Tenko stared at her wall, lonely.


	4. Quick Downtown Riot

Tenko was up first, or so she thought. Because when she opened the bedroom door she swore she saw Maki's silhouette fall back into a speeping position. It curled up quite quickly, too.

She never went back to sleep however and instead returned to staring at her wall. She felt less lonely, considering both Maki and Kirei slept in the room next to her's but no one sat beside her, not anymore.

She held her knees to her eyes as they shut close and felt herself tremble. But Tenko stopped as her door opened a bit. Kirei looked in, her eyes wide with bewilderment as her phone was held clutched in her hand. 

"Hey, we're going to talk about this..."

Tenko just nodded.

\--

Maki sat on her knees as she took Kirei's phone. Tenko sat next to them both, also known as in the middle.

"I'm not sure what this is," Maki begins coldly, "But we think we've located another one."

"Of the killing game, however you might not like it," Kirei added, sighing. Tenko snickered.

"Of course Tenko wouldn't. It's that degenerate de-"

"No," Maki carelessly says, looking at Tenko with narrowed eyes. "It's not Saihara."

Tenko stayed quiet as her eyes became round, crossing her legs now as she peeked at the phone.

"But... Tenko knows everyone else is dead..."

"Do you know you're an idiot if you don't look at the options towards certain things?" The smallest girl snapped, her red eyes glaring at Tenko, "obviously others got taken to a private area and were released short after."

"And the person we found isn't Yumeno-"

"Just tell Tenko! Uh, please," The girl looked down, rolling to her heels and hugging her knees. Maki rolled her eyes and looked at Kirei who flicked back a strand of her blonde hair.

"It's uh.." Kirei had to clear her throat and duck her head below the two pairs of staring eyes, "It's possibly Amami."

Tenko looked away, a grumble escaping her. Maki stared at Kirei however. "He's useless, dying first."

"Maki, don't be sombre," Kirei said with a slightly panicked tone. "It was a start finding you, and now we might find someone who has apparently died!"

"To the hands of your sister," Maki said deeply, causing Kirei to flinch more than she would've normally. Tenko's head shot up instantly.

"Hey, Maki, may Tenko remind you it was Shirogane and not Kaede? And you shouldn't act like it was Kirei's fault.." Tenko's throat became dry as she realised the tension she had started and stood up slowly.

Then she walked off to the balcony where a light shower of rain continued.

\--

Eventually, Maki pointed her toe to the stone flooring of the balcony before settling down beside Tenko.

"It's far from here," the girl began as Tenko squinted at the place in the distance where they had returned from yesterday. "I'm surprised you found it."

"Kirei is smart," Tenko said quietly as she blinked to Maki.

"She's too much like Kaede though," Maki said as she pushed her head down. Tenko turned her head to look back through the glass sheet. 

"They are twins, I know, but Tsumugi is a liar." Maki let out a 'ssk' noise at the last word. "Everyone was. Even me."

"Even Tenko," the girl played brushed her long hair out so it fell across the balcony flooring. Maki watched it.

"It's hard to believe the place is so.. Peaceful," Maki stood up and leaned over the railing. "No one is disturbed, and if they are.." Maki grinned, "well, they're good actors."

Tenko stood up as well and stretched out her leg to lean on the glass. However she stopped when Kirei came out of the inside.

"I think I have directions. I found a place where he could be and its not that far."

"If it is him," Tenko says, and feels a bit happier at the thought that it isn't, and instead it's someone like Kirumi or.. Yes.. Even Angie.

"Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up," Maki had returned to her cold personality. Tenko dropped her shoulders from their high position before Kirei continued.

"However we- you need to look like yourselves from the killing game."

Maki and Tenko exchanged doubtful looks as Kirei corrected herself, but Maki just sighed and grabbed a red scrunchy from her back pocket and sat on her heels, tying up her longish hair.

Tenko stayed quiet but eventually did the same, trying her braids back up and wearing her pink choker with the small bell. Kirei nodded before turning around.

"And before we go, we should have some tea."

\--

This time they didn't rush down the flight of stairs due to the heavy hesitation Tenko had to go find the ultimate question mark.

But Maki just pulled her down the stairs because even though Tenko doubted her about balance before she still had her visible strength.

As they reached the door, all the three of them pulled something over their face, a hood, in fact, to hide their identity until they found the repeatedly claimed useless boy by Maki.

Their shoes made the light puddles spray like a car wheel as the rain began to fall harder. Tenko takes this as a sign that she should look out her small window before leaving. She turned around and saw the small window in the building.

Kirei stopped running as she looked into the distance where a slope in the road grew. She frowned, and all the girls, yes, even Maki who didn't even live here, knew why.

Beyond the slope was dangerous. It could be a killing game if murders happened more there.

"Of course he'd be there," scoffed Maki as she swept herself in front of Kirei and Tenko.

Kirei scooted her out if the way and trudged down the slope, making Tenko pick up her pace.

\--

Eventually they had found a group riot. Tenko slid behind a big fake tree, Maki in the tree herself and Kirei near a new opening alleyway.

In the corner there were two people who threw punches at the opposing offenders but they stopped, knowing it was too much.

"Weak," Tenko heard Maki hiss. She looked to the alleyway opening where Kirei gave a finger countdown, and at one Tenko kicked at the tree, which sent Maki to the ground gracefully, despite the wobble.

The two of them dashed forward to the riot. Tenko knew Maki still fought but what about her? She hasn't sparred in months. She skidded to a halt as Maki lounged towards a certain member of the crowd.

Tenko watched quietly before snapping back into reality an landing a kick above the male's sensitive part, causing him to fall backwards.

And that seemed to be the right person, because as Maki's target slid out of her grip that group ran up into the daylight near the slope.

Kirei came out from the place she hid and glanced at the two in the corner. Her mouth gaped open, and Tenko saw why."

"Gonta didn't think he'd see three at once."

"Nor did I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the hell I am doing.  
> Ah well
> 
> Hello Gonta and Avocado


	5. He's not wanted

Tenko saw the uneasiness overcome Kirei as Rantaro gave her a swift glance.

"We should go-"

"No," Maki placed down her opinion as stiff as a dart in a wall. She looked at Tenko for a split second.

Tenko spoke at this. "These degenerates-"

"I'll stay and help them out," the 'former' assassin volunteered slowly. Tenko blinked in utter confusion and Maki grumble an insult.

"It's since you two want to leave so bad and it's because we still need information."

"Good idea..!" Kirei gritted her teeth nervously as she grabbed Tenko's wrist, causing the girl to stagger. Maki just turned away and led the two males further away.

And Kirei practically dragged Tenko back to her apartment.

\--

It was new dusk when they returned. It wasn't that far of a travel from the apartment but one they climbed up the slope the two girls took their time.

Tenko unlocked the apartment door and blankly stared at her bedroom door before shrugging. She then dragged her finger down her knuckle bone.

"If Maki is back by tomorrow, Tenko must tell her the owner is coming," the girl sighed, flipping herself onto the couch. "You might have to hide under the beds or something strange like that."

"Why so quickly?" Kirei asked before inhaling and rephrasing. "Why are they coming so quickly? Considering the fact if it is us, we did just move in yesterday."

"It's because all degenerate males interfere," Tenko scoffed before lowering her shoulders, "and some people have seen us move out and in."

Kirei stayed silent before sliding in beside Tenko. She looked up at the ceiling. "Can we get some tea, maybe?"

Tenko got up and dashed to the small kitchen she had.

\--

Kirei let her soft-looking blonde hair fly over the metal railing of the balcony. Tenko took in the moment, however her gaze remained stuck to the inside of her cup.

Maki stepped onto the balcony and Rantaro followed behind her, causing Tenko to jump up in a defense pose and spilling her tea all over herself.

"I do hope that wasn't too hot, Tenko," Rantaro frowned, but didn't move when the girl began to snap at him. Maki stood in the middle of the two, her hand running through her hair.

"Tenko demands an explanation as to why he's here!" The girl patted her tea stains on her clothes, "and why the other isn't here."

"Gonta apparently has his own area to stay in."

"And this degenerate male can't join him?" Tenko dared, and Rantaro sighed.

"Ah, I'm not aloud to do that, Tenko."

"Stop being a.. uh.. an ass!" Tenko unconfidently said, and her voice grew quiet as she tapped her chin.

Maki spoke up, her chin raising. "He can stay in the pantry, since as far as I'm concerned you have literally nothing apart from tea leaves."

"Why there?" Kirei spoke up, turning her head away from the cold, rainy breeze.

"He's an avocado," Maki grumbled, but she was clearly pleased as she stunned Rantaro in the slightest bit.

Tenko said nothing and returned to her spot sitting down.

\--

It was darker now, and Rantaro was instead put in a better place with carpet, also known as the big closet in the lounge.

\--

Tenko held her own hands. 

She felt dull, and she couldn't see her eyes spark in the mirror like she would.

A while ago she would quietly call for a redhaired girl with a sorrowful tone. Because she was dead.

Because she believed that girl watched over her.

But both of those degenerates die and one is in her closet and the other is in his own area.

So was she alive?

Tenko sat on her knees on the floor in the light of her rain window. She refused to look up at the rain pouring down from it as she clasped her hands together.

Tenko would rather not do this but her bright yellow jacket swayed happily when the girl did it, so Tenko wanted to try it out.

She fell asleep forward praying, her knees tucked to her elbows and her head neatly in the middle of her arms.

\--

A faint crash.

The world became blacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so small and I apologise I just wanted a filler.
> 
> Also for the pose she did near the end think Tenko while trying to revive angie


	6. Yuka and Plans

Tenko watched as Kirei gripped onto her skirt before turning to Rantaro and Gonta. "Tenko alway knew you were weak."

"You magically just gave up when we showed up," Maki said absently, not noticing how Tenko flinched at the word 'magically'.

Rantaro blinked slowly at the two girls. "Well, thank you," he began in his unrealistically calm tone. "But I never saw you," the male looked up at Gonta, his lips forming a tight line.

Then he turned on Kirei who remained looking uncomfortable. "Ah, so you two aren't the only ones?"

"That's Kirei," Tenko said quickly, realising how bad this seemed for these two and the hidden riot group. "Remember, Kaede had a twin?"

"This is-"

"Ah, Gonta can see where Kaede is different!" The bigger male bumped in, but then shamefully looked away. "True gentleman don't interrupt, Gonta apologises."

"He's still going for that?" Maki asked, unable to hide her mixed tone. Rantaro said nothing and just glared at Kirei. "Maybe your sister, if you really aren't her, didn't kill me, but she did try."

"Can we.. Uh.." Kirei had a struggle as she tried to swallow, "go back now?"

"And have these degenerate males in my apartment?" Tenko asked defensively, getting into her attack position quite quickly. "Tenko won't allow them."

"Just lock one in the closet and the other outside," Their former assassin 'friend' said impatiently.

Tenko slid back into a standing pose and thought about what the girl said. "Wait, why in the closet?"

"One is an avocado," Maki replied and she turned around, walking off. Kirei quickly followed, and then Tenko went after. She then turned around and sighed.

"Closet for you," she glared at Rantaro and her tone was lit with a hostility fire, "and we'll figure out Gonta.

\--

Tenko slid herself up the stairs. Maki was already at the top, sitting on her heels and she rocked back and forth. Kirei was beside Tenko and the males were two steps behind.

"Are you seriously going to put me in the closet?" Rantaro asked, his eyes narrowed as he finished the last step and began walking to where Tenko was unlocking a door.

"Do you want to die?" Maki grumbled from behind her. Gonta frowned at her regular cold speech.

At that, the door flung over and Tenko just made her way out into the balcony. But Maki grabbed her wrist tightly before she even put her hand on the handle.

"We need to figure this out," she started to snap, "clearly almost everyone we find is coming to live here, this area is huge anyway."

"They can move next door," Tenko retorted. "This part of the building? No one rents it out because it's too high."

"And do you realise what they can do if we don't let them stay here?" Maki grouched, letting go of Tenko's wrist. She turned on her toes to sneak a point at the new additions.

"You- Tenko- you just moved in yesterday," The girl rubbed her choker in annoyance. Maki's red eyes dared her to say something else and she began to tense up.

Kirei stepped into their group, looking at Maki. "She's right."

"Do you not tell Tenko anything before you sort it out?" Tenko muttered angrily. Maki shrugged while Kirei was left on confusion.

"Tenko, you always piss yourself off. And when this catches onto them, they'll leave," Kirei explained calmly.

"How would you know that?"

"I watched.. The game?"

\--

Tenko sat in her dark room, her fingers touching the round surface of a seed she had taken from the seed seller. Anyway they were leaving for another district, because there weren't enough people who worked on growing these.

 She instantly became drowsy as she heard the main door close and Kirei whisper to Maki.

Then Tenko turned her head over to the closed window, not daring to raise the curtains to look at the rain that accompanied a growling rainstorm.

And she finally slept.

\--

In the morning, Tenko opened her door swiftly and as she looked to her left she saw the three people in her apartment looking at some thing crawling around a tank.

All she wonders is who brought it and what the thing is.

"Morning!" Kirei smiled and Maki turned her body to face Tenko as well as Rantaro.

"What is that?" Tenko questioned as Gonta entered. The male smiled a bit although it wasn't a bug.

"It is Axolotl," Gonta said and Kirei nodded. She tapped the glass and Tenko sat down next to her and Gonta across from Rantaro.

"I wanted to name it Yuka, if you agree," The girl played with a strand of her hair and everyone nodded in agreement. Kirei then stood up and walked towards the door.

"I need to go get food for it, when I come back can we have s-"

Tenko already shot up and ran to the kitchen.

\--

Again, they were on the balcony. Maki leaned over and gave a hard stare to the concrete at the bottom. Rantaro just sat on a chair with a cup in his hands and Gonta stood in the corner behind Maki.

"Tell story about orphanage, please," Gonta suddenly spoke and Maki instantly scowled as Yuka sat in her water outside, pulling out a long and lazy yawn. Maki blinked as her mouth snapped closed and turned, sitting down beside Tenko as Kirei slid the balcony door open.

"Kids without parents," Maki said harshly, "either abandoned or the couple was too poor."

"Not all of their parents could've been a couple," Tenko whispered and Maki held a fist as if she were stopping herself from hitting the girl.

"I wouldn't know," she breathed unevenly and turned her head.

"Why no we go see orphan?" Gonta asked and Maki laughed coldly. He frowned and Kirei shook her head.

"No, it's a good idea!" Kirei smiled. "We can take Yuka with us, and Gonta can carry her. The kids would love her."

"Most of them would shit themselves on sight if she began yawning," Maki huffed into her cup. Tenko blinked silently.

"We should go anyway, you know?" Rantaro began and Kirei squirmed next to Maki. "It might be good for you."

".. Only if I don't go alone."

Kirei smiled to Maki and Tenko looked over. Gonta nodded and took Yuka inside and Rantaro followed to help set her up and get her some food.

The orphanage. Where they had found Maki lurking. It seemed it was being repainted by the blocked off areas but that would make it more welcoming for the cold ultimate.


	7. Two Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rushed chapter since it took so long for the other chapter. I know I messed up the timing because of the beginning of chapter six and I apologise but

It was noon by the time they got there. Maki stood as if her feet were glued to the ground. Tenko wanted to comfort her but after all the commotion on the bus it wasn't a good time.

Gonta pushed the gate open, Yuka in a glassy box of water in his free hand. Rantaro held a satchel that contained a bag that was dedicated to the axolotl.

Tenko decided she wanted to go first. She always wished she was in one of these instead of her previous life situation. If that was even real.

The only real past she knew about was Maki's, since Kirei isn't a past. She's a twin.

Maki soon overtook her as they got to the door. They sensed a slight shudder from the girl as the door opened.

Inside, the air was cool. There was faint racket in the background as a girl at the desk stood up, smiling at the five.

"Have you come to adopt?"

"No," Maki spoke before anyone else could. It was cold but less colder than her tone before.

"... I ask you to leave then, seeing the ch-"

"Is that Harukawa? From the killing game?"

Tenko turned on her heels as a small boy looked up at them, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What in her name..?" Kirei trailed off, speechless. Tenko swallowed. The girl at the desk squinted as Maki, and then they became more friendly. "Oh my, oh my oh my."

"Yes, can I ask something now?" Maki shifted unconfortably. The girl at the desk nodded as she whistled as a tall girl ran down the hall and grabbed the small boy. She stopped and stared at the five. She lowered her head emotionally and ran back down Te hall.

Tenko looked at Kirei, who's eyes became wide as the desk lady started stating the names of the cast that was present. "And Miss Akamatsu."

"I'm actually Kirei," The blonde girl smiled, "Kaede's twin."

"Right, follow me, oh, and the children love those pink things," The lady got up, pointed at Yuka, and waddled down the hall.

\--

"Everyone! Settle down for me, please!" A new lady clapped her palms together and all the kids stopped. Maki even stopped until Tenko had to whisper that she wasn't part of the commands anymore.

The lady wore colourful bead bracelets on both wrists and they made a nice sound when she clapped her palms together, Tenko noted.

"Alright, look who we have here! A few of your beloved killing game members." Her voice sounded hurt when she said the last bit as the girl in the back who swooped up the boy turned, holding hands with a girl. Her short hair was curved and it reminded her of...

Kirei, Tenko and Rantaro exchanged looks. As Kirei spoke to Gonta quietly, Tenko nudged Maki with her shoulder.

"Give us a moment."

\--

The place was even bigger than she thought. But thy had finally found the person they were looking for. She sat with the girl who had a blanket over her shoulders. She was at least thirteen as her sobs came out calmer.

"I've heard of h-her.. Loosing b-but wi-winning..." The girl stuttered. That mention was probably either Maki or Tenko, but it was save to say it was Maki when she mentioned that the girl must've been lonely after leaving the orphanage.

The girl sitting across from her shook her head, and then jumped a little as Kirei moved towards them.

"Kaede?" The girl's voice was soft, her emerald eyes wide.

"Kirei," The twin responded, crouching before the tall person. "And you must be Tojo."

"Go back to the meeting," Tojo' told the teenager and she ran off.

"I'm not here alone, you know? It's not just Maki. There's Gonta, and Rantaro, and even Tenko," Kirei grinned as the last two names summoned the people out.

"I apologise for my running act," the girl said instantly and Tenko sighed, smiling. It was Tojo. It was Kirumi.

"You could've gotten out of there," Rantaro shrugged, "you shouldn't be sorry."

"You were dead, however," Kirumi breathed, standing up and taking her ringed gloves from her back pocket an placing her hands over her lower stomach.

"That doesn't matter, we found you!" Tenko breathed and Kirumi nodded.

"I only came here for a bit, you know, but now that you've found me I would like to know where all of you rest."

"Tenko's apartment," Kirei answered first. She then walked down the hall, beckoning them over.

\--

The lady with the colourful bracelets held Maki's wrists, her eyes soft against the other's cold stare.

"Can you stay? The kids love you."

"No."

"Not even for one night? You can return to them tomorrow when dawn hits or after you say goodbye," the lady smiled at the cast. She then clicked her fingers and the boy Kirumi picked up earlier said goodbye to Yuka and Kirumi before running over to a room.

"Go on, Maki," Kirumi said calmly, her eyes closed.

Maki bit her cheek and then sighed. "Fine, whatever."

\--

On the bus, Gonta had to squeeze in, clutching Yuka's glassy box to his chest. Kirumi slumped down beside Tenko, sighing heavily.

Tenko narrowed her eyes and pointed to the two gloves she had. It was supposed to be one.

"Team Danganronpa got another one. Besides, our closests were full of them."

"Thank you."

\--

Kirumi followed Tenko and Kirei into the room that the two were staying in shortly after Gonta left. She chose a bed that was near the door, smoothing out the sheets and the doona.

"You already like it then, I see?" Kirei teased and Kirumi's lips shifted into a small smile.

It was now really dark outside and after Rantaro pushed himself into the empty closet it was only the three girls left.

Tenko slumped down against the closed bedroom door and Kirumi struggled to hide a swift chuckle.

\--

It was even darker. Tenko was spread out across the floor, Kirei hummed in her sleep and Kirumi quietly gasped for air in her sleep.

\--

One day this apartment will break. The crashes become louder and louder every time Tenko exhales.

\--

Glass is everywhere on stone.

No turning back now.


	8. Chapter 8

_The small red-haired girl slid into position, her eyes dull. "For Angie," she had murmured. Or so it had been described during the trial._

\--

Tenko woke up, bottom lip trembling as she looked at her wall. She quickly jumped onto her feet, her hair dragging across the ground as she heard chuckles come from outside.

As the girl opened the door, the only people in the main room were Kirumi and Gonta. No Kirei, no Maki, and, no Rantaro.

Kirumi turned her head, her emerald eyes gleaming as the sun flashed light rays through the glass.

"Where's everyone?"

"Rantaro, I'm not sure, Kirei is still asleep and Maki is," Kirumi looked back at Gonta, "out, still at the orphanage."

"Tenko would've thought she would be back by now," The girl fell on her knees, her hair falling around her. 

Like the salt around the-

"Hey," Maki's cold voice cut through her thoughts as she walked in, sitting beside Tenko.

Gonta gave a concerned glance to Tenko as her hand clutched her chest. "Is Tenko okay?"

"Fine."

\--

It was around noon now. Tenko spent her time in her room, dragging her fingers over the frame of a picture she had in hand absentmindedly.

She then gripped it and looked down on it. The water carefully painted, falling from the walls, the silver statue of one balancing, the background looking like it was finger painted, but smudged to make it look realistic.

Almost like the way down to the trial room.

Almost.

Yuka's mouth snapped closed almost as Tenko dropped the picture to the ground.

Why was it still in her room? Why, it was because..

Because..

She needed to know.

If that, area was still there. If it was real.

If the girl she longed to see was real.

The door then creaked open, and Kirei held the doorknob in her closed hand.

"We are heading off again. Apparently the glass wall is still there."

Tenko frowned, her thoughts now turned on how Kirei knew.

"You were talking out loud."

\--

Was everyone going? 

No.

Kirumi hated the thought of the glass cage still standing after being blown up.

And... Well, Gonta wanted to look after Yuka, because apparently, Kirumi could not.

"Gonta know you won't even be long," The taller male said as Rantaro shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"You can stay here," Tenko had growled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

Oh god damnit.

\--

Off they were. Again.

Tenko's choker made a happy jingling sound although it wasn't audible over the sound of feet running, stamping onto the ground.

"Do we even know where the hell this is," Maki grumbled, but it wasn't in the usual cold tone. That's also why Kirumi stayed behind. Because the thought of Maki enjoying it scared her.

"Uh, yeah!" Kirei chirped. Tenko bit the side of her cheek. "We- You all came from there and after you were released, the area got released."

"That's.. Not a smart move on their behalf," Rantaro sighed as Tenko swung in front of him, grabbing the pole in her hands as she swung onto the bus.

"Yeah? Well, that's their fault," Maki followed Tenko.

Kirei got on last.

\--

"Why, have you ever thought about where they could be now?"

"No."

"They could be sitting on this bus."

Tenko seemed to shrink at that comment because Maki pulled her back up. The girl looked at the survivor, shoulders drooping like wilting flowers.

"Stop acting like a child, there's hardly many people-" Maki's voice became quiet as someone turned their head, then went back to their conversation, "-on here. We'll be fine."

"We don't know how many people will be there, considering the place was open for view," Rantaro spoke.

"Oh come on, who wants to explore a broken school and a rock splattered in blood?" Maki snapped, "surely they'd get sick of it by now? There is no school there after all!"

"Academy," the boy corrected her, "And if I'm alive, and so is Kirumi and Gonta, how do we not know the academy is still standing.

"Shut  _up_ ," Tenko hissed, "People are now staring at us-"

"This is our stop," Kirei cut off Tenko, and all four of them got up and walked off, just like the people at the front.

"I told you," Maki smirked.

\--

Tenko looked over at Kirei. "Do we?"

"Stick together," the girl shrugged some of her blonde hair off of her shoulders. "First, uh.."

"Let's try your sister's execution room," Tenko believed Maki was joking but the smaller female trudged forward. Kirei seemed to wobble following.

\--

The huge piano with the rusted gold and spiked roof seemed to gleam as the rope was almost frozen in place. 

Tenko remembered where she stood after seeing Kaede die, and moved forward. There was a lot of people around, considering the academy wasn't damaged, as Rantaro had grinned, and it was quite nerving.

What was more nerving, and what made Tenko grow sick, was how pale Kirei had turned. The girl dragged her finger down her neck as she trembled. She stopped when seeing everyone look at her.

"Ah, uhm, I-"

"Let's move on," Rantaro breathed, and Maki turned on her heel.

\--

They went past where the magic room where Ryoma was found (because Tenko pulled everyone past), the room where Kirumi fell to her death, but they stopped where Himiko died in front of their eyes.

"Don't leave," Maki scoffed, pulling Tenko back. 

But Tenko didn't say a thing as she heard the conversation in the room.

"Ah, poor girl."

"Why didn't someone else die?"

"Why didn't she stop Himiko?"

"Stop that." A certain voice growled.

"Yeah, that's not very nice to say to a survivor," another squeaked.

"What would you know?"

Tenko got a better view of the two. One was slightly shorter than the other. He tugged on his hat, annoyed, and the taller one brushed her hair away from her face and stared at the group of people.

Oh.

Oh god.

"Because," the male stopped tugging on his hat, and his eyes looked directly into the eyes of the person who opposed him. "I was a survivor myself."


	9. Chapter 9

Shuichi Saihara was a (degenerate) with many strengths, mostly in his actions. No matter how much Tenko hates to admit this, it is true.

However, he spoke as if he was in a trial. And they weren't. They were just in the academy.

In the room where Himiko had died.

Not a room where the murderers panicked and either yelled or cried or screamed because they were about to be executed.

Tenko clicked her tongue at the sound of the loud noises clouding her mind.

Kirei rubbed her leg against her thigh and Maki pushed through the crowd, anger pulsing from her stance.

Tenko could barely hear her voice over the gasps and squeals and sobs that the fact two of the survivors and the mastermind of the fifty third season stood in the same area, but..

Maki had the coldest voice she ever witnessed.

She had yelled at the blue-haired male and the mastermind who had laughed so hard while cosplaying Enoshima, a tear could fall out.

"What the  _fuck_ are you doing here?" Maki seemed more nerves by the fact Shirogane was there with the protagonist of that crazy story.

"Harukawa?" Shirogane's voice clearly shook. Instantly, Kirei dashed into the crowd. Cheers for her errupted, but they stopped as Kirei yelled she wasn't her sister, in a way that wouldn't have fit her actual personality.

Rantaro stood beside Tenko. She didn't feel anything for him but she understood that he didn't want to go near her considering she was his murderer.

"Tenko would like to leave," her chest seemed to pop at her statement as she took a heavy breath.

Rantaro nodded and both of them turned away.

\--

They decided to sit in the trial room, or, outside of it. The feeling that people would be role playing and enjoying themselves down there made Tenko want to.. Well..

Disappear.

What if those people were the next vi-

"There's not going to be a fifty fourth season," her voice shook. Rantaro just shifted his posture.

"That's what I said in fifty two."

Tenko gritted her teeth.

\--

"Why, out of all places, are you sitting here?"

Tenko lifted her head from her knees and stared at Maki who leaned over her. The girl looked at Rantaro.

"You too," she said coldly, getting his attention. "Anyway, now we have all three survivors and a mastermind."

"That's bad."

"I can hear the salt in your voice," Maki shook her head at Rantaro before stretching upwards. Her hair followed in the same direction as her head which swung as if it was a bowling ball.

"Hurry anyway."

\--

By the time Tenko had came back with Maki and Rantaro, they were in the gym behind the stage, because Maki can sneak everyone in there apparently.

Kirei stood in front of Saihara. Her  smile was soft as she enclosed her hand over his. Tsumugi blankly stared at the school logo that was still shining on the board, but her eyes were gleaming as if she was taking in what Kirei and Saihara were saying.

Maki waved her hand dismissively at both of the newcomer's confused glares but even she was confused.

"By the way," Tsumugi spoke up as Tenko cut off the image. Kirei shot away from Saihara, "who remains at Tenko's apartment."

"Kirumi, and Gonta but Gonta doesn't live there and that's it," Tenko breathed out. 

"We're keeping everyone in the apartment," Kirei piped up. "So, uh.."

"Yes, Tenko allows them both to stay," her shoulders tensed up at the thought of Rantaro leaving the wardrobe and Saihara coming with him to claim a room.

Tsumugi quickly got to her feet an smiled at Tenko. The girl bit her lip and stepped back.

"Stop smiling like that," Maki snapped.

"W- oh. I apologise," Tsumugi cleared her throat and gave a normal smile that wasn't from someone else and that wasn't forced. It brought peace upon Tenko.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san."

"Let's get going!"

\--

The bus ride was bumpy. And it was hard to squeeze everyone in. Of course the lovely cosplayer had brought items of such, but no wigs. The bag was fat, however. And Saihara just.. Brought a disk of the fifty second season (which disturbed Rantaro) and a few other things like a laptop and detective book.

This would be a long journey.

\--

"Okay, calm down-" Kirei patted the back of Kirumi who became frozen as Tsumugi walked through. Gonta tried his best but just went onto the balcony with Maki and Rantaro.

Tenko just slid outside as she wore shorts. This disturbed some people who followed her outside such as Tsumugi and Shuichi.

"Hey, uh, Chabashira?" Shuichi began nervously, pointing his finger to her left leg. "What's..?"

"What's?" Tenko asked coldly, but then felt drained as she dragged her fingers along her leg. "Ah.. Uhm..."

Kirei and Kirumi were now outside as well. Tenko turned her head.

"Certain issues that degenerate males don't need to think about."

"Oh come on," Rantaro huffed tiredly. "Tell us."

"Tenko injured herself a while ago because of that crowd, when we were released."

"That was a while ago," Maki said.

".. It was a fall," Tenko closed her fist, and it started to shake. "Tenko fell from a roof in the rain."

"Why were you on a roof?" Kirumi asked quietly.

"They would find you anywhere," Tenko fell silent as Saihara tugged at his hat and Maki shook her head in disappointment.

"Who's roof?" Kirei tilted her head. Tsumugi snorted.

"How would Tenkk know? Anyway the bricks were cracked and split and Tenko cut herself and fell."

"This rain no help," Gonta sighed.

"It's late," Kirei looked at her phone. "Inside, scat."

\--

The thought of her falling of the roof annoyed her every time someone stared at her walk. Tenko gripped the bandages on her leg before rolling onto her bed.

But then a loud crash alerted he'd and the childish voice made her sick, even though she couldn't  clearly tell through the walls, her guess would be pretty accurate as she hears that one voice from Gonta who still hung around.

"Atua brought Angie back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make these longer


	10. Chapter 10

Tenko grabbed her doorknob and nearly broke the door as she swung it back. She felt so angry and betrayed because it had to be  _angie_ and-

Maki gripped her shoulder as everyone stared at her. Angie clapped her hands. "Angie has missed you too~"

"A-ah.." Tenko crossed her bandaged leg behind her normal one. She then looked towards the window and scowled. "What is Tenko going to tell the landlord tomorrow.."

Tsumugi slid out of the room she was sharing with Kirumi, Kirei and Maki. She glanced at Angie and then the broken window, concern painted on her face. "People can get through now."

"Unless they're a spider, no," Saihara said tiredly.

"Hello, Angie," Kirumi had her hands together on her stomach.

"Hello!" Angie whistled. She then saw Kirei, and she threw her hands in the air.

"Ah! K-"

"Kirei," the blonde girl smiled towards Angie. The girl let out an 'ooo'.

Tenko just said nothing as she made her way to the kitchen. Speaking of which, only tea leaves and food for Yuka. She leaned back and pressed her head against the counter.

"I'll explain," Angie said, waddling over to Tenko and sliding into a seat facing her happily. "And, Angie is sorry about Himiko."

\--

Everyone had settled back in their rooms and as Tenko leaned against the door of the females she could already hear the peaceful but slightly panicked wheeze. From when she climbed, ever so high.

But opening her eyes the first sight Tenko saw was Angie sitting on the dining table. She sighed.

"We eat on that," she lied. It was just annoying.

Angie looked at her, eyes now surprisingly soft for her energetic mood. "Angie said she was sorry about Himiko."

"You didn't kill her."

"Oh, but I thought you were feeling betrayed?"

"I-" Tenko's voice cracked as she slid out a chair and sat on it. She pressed her palm against her forehead, shaky breaths coming from her mouth. "I d-did, no, I am. S-she didn't.. Care."

For the first time, as Angie wrapped her arms around her friend, Tenko felt the tiniest flame of hate towards her feelings for Himiko. Those came out in regret and she blinked tiredly.

"She did care for you, you know," Angie said peacefully as her legs slid up and pressed against her stomach, still hugging Tenko.

"I don't doubt that," Tenko replied, sadness filling her voice. "She just never showed it."

"She wanted to," Angie rested her head on Tenko's shoulder, tracing her finger around the table like the black-haired girl did with her picture frame.

"I want to see her again."

"Yes, yes, Angie knows. By the way, is that my cup?"

\--

It was dawn by the time Tenko realised her head was resting on the dining table. Angie had left to sit in the dark room of her friends hours ago.

There was only so much noise Maki could keep from her.

"Go back to sleep," Maki grumbled, her hand sliding off the doorknob of the door at the front. "Or, like, sort out what's happening with that window and how you're going to explain."

Right.

Tenko pushed herself from the table and looked at Maki in a squint. She then turned her head. "Why are you leaving?"

"I wouldn't hide under a low bed frame again," her voice held a sad feeling. 

\--

After explaining everything through with the remaining members of the apartment, Tsumugi instantly became as still as an ironing board under her bed. Angie slid herself in the top shelf of the closet while Kirei grinned at her, and then that girl just hid under the bed as well. Saihara just sat down like he was a guest and Rantaro hid in the main wardrobe.

Tenko opened the door to a fairly angry landlord. She glared back at him, but felt scared as he towered over her.

"Why is there a fucking broken window?"

"I can, uh, explain-"

"Hurry up, and you-!" His voice boomed and Saihara seemed to shrink into the chair he sat on, "out."

The boy quickly got up and slid outside.

"So, uh, about the window, there's been a lot going on lately and," Tenko closed her eyes tight as she tried to make her voice steady, "I don't think the security around here is proper."

".. Pardon?"

The door of the room where Kirei and the others sleep creaked open. Tenko felt sick as she saw the scared expression coming off of Kirei's gaze through the crack.

"I s-said, the security isn't-"

"Don't start," his voice became louder, "I've gotten a lot of complaints about the noise here an-"

"Sir?" To Tenko's surprise, Tsumugi stepped out of the room. She had her hands behind her back as she slid in front of Tenko. Her hands were closed tight. "I saw the window get smashed, and I've been making all the noise."

"No-"

"Yes," Tsumugi whistled slightly. "Shirogane Tsumugi, it's a pleasure," she extended her hand but whipped it back again, and he grinned at the annoyance in the owner's eyes. "Not."

"You have seventy two hours to be gone."

Tsumugi's eyes snapped towards Tenko, her eyes wild with disbelieve and her jaw gaped.

\--

"I'm so sorry-" Tsumugi took the hand of Tenko who just yanked it away as she dragged the items from her room into a big bag. Kirei had vanished for the day, going back home to where she had stayed before (much to Saihara's sadness).

"I was a goner anyway," Tenko looked at Angie who was staring at the cup Tenko had taken. "I'm just sad it happened when you were all here."

Tsumugi frowned as Kirumi swept past her, and turned away.

Tenko looked to the door as Kirei had came through. "Tenko, I found you an apartment. It isn't as big and the rooms are more split but-"

"It doesn't matter, it's something."

\--

It was much farther away from the place where Tenko brought her tea leaves from, and this was only realised as they stepped inside. 

But it was way nicer.

The receptionist's eyes lit up with delight as she saw the people who had just entered. "My my! Miss Akamatsu was right."

"Don't doubt me," Kirei laughed as Saihara slid in, Yuka's tank in hand.

"I've got your area sorted. And it's totally perfectly fine if you all stay."

"I'm glad you weren't like the other guy," Tsumugi sighed and everyone spoke quietly in relief as they went up the stairs.

\--

The apartment was lovely despite the rent price. The living room was much bigger with a kitchen and a dining room split off. The roof was high considering it was an apartment (but then again they were at top) with a bronze chandler and perfectly patterned white walls (with little leaf images).

Entering the first room that was one of the smallest, was pretty amazing. The room was already set up. With a bunk bed (but the bottom bunk wasn't a bed, it was a desk). There were three of them. Maki, Kirumi and Tsumugi placed down their stuff on the desks, and Tsumugi played with the little jewels on her lamp as they moved away.

Tenko decided she didn't want to see her own room with everyone else (the biggest) so they looked at the balcony. The sliding door was shiny and the tiling on the walls made her feel safe as they were patterned with artificial vines and flowers. The railing was a nice silver that didn't tear off and it sat on top of the usual glass panels.

And then she went inside. To see it all again.

\--

"Before I go, your neighbour is quite noisy," the woman who did the tour laughed nervously. "They swear, and I mean a lot!"

Tenko smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

As the girl left, Kirei turned on her heels. "I'm going back home for a bit, ah, Saihara, would you like to tag along?"

Tenko crossed her legs and pressed them against herself as she sat on the edge of the long l-shaped curved couch. The male hesitated, which no one understood due to the confusion but he nodded, and moved away from Yuka who sat on the bench of the kitchen.

And then, with goodbyes, Rantaro was the only male remaining and the only relation to Kaede had vanished.

\--

It was now dark and the rain fell down harder in this area. Tenko fell back into her mattress. She was like a ship that had decided to sink for no reason.

Angie was setting up the painting of the trial room entrance on the wall, because Tenko had asked her to and the girl fell asleep anyway as soon as she began to hum.

Waking up and turning to her side, Tenko saw the mug of cherry blossoms and tea stains. It was set perfectly.

The girl tapped the handle before bringing back her hand. She grabbed her knees and smiled drowsily, falling back into sleep saying that

'We are waiting, Yumeno-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what would you expect living next to someone? They could be loud or too quiet at first. 
> 
> But I mean I just made it obvious so uh

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships are unconfirmed at this time


End file.
